1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluororubber-containing powder coating composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a powder coating composition comprising a fluororubber, an adhesion-preventing material and optionally a cross-linking agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lining of a fluororubber can be formed on a substrate by various methods. For example, it can be formed by laminating a compounded sheet on the substrate followed by cross-linking, by applying a solution type coating on the substrate and cross-linking the fluororubber or by applying an aqueous emulsion type coating on the substrate and cross-linking the fluororubber. However, each of these methods, has its own drawbacks and thus it is highly desired to improve the methods for forming fluororubber linings onto a substrate.
In the case of the compounded sheet, the film has sufficient thickness but it cannot be applied on a substrate having a complicated shape. Although the solution or emulsion type coating can be applied on the substrate having the complicated shape, the formed film cannot be made sufficiently thick.